


Posession is 9/10 of the Law

by Shusan



Category: Shall We date?: Ninja Love+
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, borderline non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shusan/pseuds/Shusan
Summary: The princess is caught by Nobukatsu's men and offered up to Nobunaga as a trophy. Too bad his intentions for her go deeper than that...





	Posession is 9/10 of the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdenOrochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdenOrochi/gifts).



“You think some kid’s going to placate me?” Nobunaga growled loudly.

She winced and wished yet again she hadn’t been caught by Nobukatsu, and then dragged before the ninja's enemy: Nobunaga Oda. If only she hadn't been so foolish...

She had gone off training on her own, despite Kuma's protests, and ended up stumbling across Nobukatsu’s army. He'd then kidnapped her and dragged her off to the castle, saying she was a present for his father.

And now here she was, in a room full of tension as Nobunaga glared at his son.

Though she noticed that Nobukatsu didn’t seem particularly worried.

“She’s not all that experienced,” Nobukatsu replied, and she figured he meant as a ninja, “but she’s got passion. She kicked me in the sides the entire time I was carrying her into the castle.”

“Prove it." Nobunaga folded his arms across his chest. “Or leave, whelp.”

“She’s not really my type." Nobukatsu shrugged. “Too much leg and not enough bust.”

She found herself glaring at Nobukatsu right along with his father, insulted even though she didn’t want his hands on her anyway. Nobukatsu was offering her to his father as what—a concubine?

Whatever the position was, she didn't want it.

“Then leave,” Nobunaga said coldly.

She winced and wondered what Nobukatsu would do with her now that his father had rejected the offer, but she still couldn't help but feel relieved that she was dismissed so readily.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me playing with your new toy? You’re rather possessive, Father,” Nobukatsu replied nonchalantly. “But if you insist…”

Nobunaga didn’t reply. He just kept glaring. He never once looked and her and she didn’t know if she was relieved or even more terrified.

“Alright, alright. I get it." Nobukatsu sighed.

“Leave,” Nobunaga barked at his vassals.

Before she realized, it the room was empty except for Nobunaga, Nobukatsu, and herself.

Without warning Nobukatsu tugged her forward and ripped off her gag. As she gasped in surprise, he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth to lick and roll his tongue with hers.

She tried to jerk her head away but between his grip on her neck and her bindings, she couldn’t move. She was trapped. Eyes wide, she stared at his face to see him staring right back at her and that was even more embarrassing and awful.

She felt naked.

And then she felt a hand slide in between their pressed abdomens and a moment later, she felt her kimono gape open as her breasts were completely exposed.

“They’re smaller than I thought,” Nobukatsu muttered breaking the kiss, and she flushed in angered embarrassment.

But she didn't get the chance to speak.

He suddenly reached out to grope and roll her entire breast in one hand, and she cried out in surprise.

“It doesn’t even fill my hand,” he grumbled. “You really are just a kid, little princess."

She found herself looking over at Nobunaga, too stunned to believe this was really happening. She knew he was supposed to be the bad guy, but surely he wasn’t bad enough to let his son sleep with her right in front of him. Surely that hadn't been what he meant. Surely he could see that she didn't want this.

But Nobunaga’s stoney expression didn’t change.

She felt a sudden sting on her neck and she glanced down in shock to see Nobukatsu biting on her neck.

She grit her teeth. She was just going to have to suffer until he unbound her, and then she would do anything she could to escape.

She flinched as he bit her again a little harder this time, enough that she was positive he'd left a mark.

But at her flinch, his mouth suddenly gentled, and he licked over the bites soothingly.

“S-stop,” she finally protested, drowning in shame because she hadn’t said anything sooner.

“Sorry, princess,” he said quietly in her ear. “You’re my ticket back into his good graces and my army needs supplies. I can’t afford to piss him off again and neither can you.”

He flicked one of her nipples, speaking right over her little gasp.

“Unless you’d rather die here?” he asked, flicking her nipple again as she whimpered. “Without any of your ninja friends around? Then again,” he added, punctuating each word with another small flick, “you wouldn’t want them to see you like this, would you? All hot and aroused," he whispered right into her ear.

She bit her lip but couldn’t suppress a moan as she shook her head. The flicks weren’t hard enough to hurt, but the sensation of his flicking shot down to her core as liquid heat with each of his little flicks, and her nipples rapidly hardened under his assault.

“Look at how hard they already are,” he continued as he pushed her onto the floor and hovered over her. “You like it rough, don’t you?”

He flicked one nipple and then the other, over and over again as she twisted in his hold, unsure if she wanted him to stop or keep going.

She suddenly froze in his arms.

She wasn’t ever supposed to want this. Or want him.

And yet part of her seemed to be enjoying it. It felt amazing, more than she had ever thought a man's touch could feel. And to her horror, she could feel herself becoming wet.

“S-stop!” she nearly screamed, but it was more out of fear of the sensations he was causing than a genuine desire to stop. Her body, more than anything, wanted him to continue.

“I can't,” he replied, flicking her nipples again as his mouth suddenly lowered. His teeth closed around one nipple, tugging it straight up and then releasing it quickly as her breast bounced.

It was an odd feeling, but she couldn't say she hated it.

“Please!” she begged, trying to push against the floor in an effort to create distance. But her arms were bound behind her, and she simply lacked the strength and grace to move sufficiently away.

“We can’t,” he said, tugging her nipple with his teeth and releasing it again as his hand flicked her other nipple. “We’re not done until he says we are. If you try and stop this, my father will have nothing to stop him from destroying your ninja." Nobukatsu's words were quiet. "Don't you want to keep your people safe? Do this, and you just might persuade him to leave them alone."

She shook her head wildly. She would do anything to keep them safe, even _this_.

"Besides,” he moved to lick her nipple slowly, “I’m getting turned on watching you squirm in my arms like that.”

He pressed his lower body against her legs and her eyes flew open even wider at the hard flesh she felt pushing through his clothes.

“And,” he added, licking around one nipple as his hand began slowly pinching and tugging on the other, “I think you’re wet.”

She whimpered as he suddenly began sucking on her nipple. It felt so good, and she wanted more, but she didn't know more of _what_.

But part of her, the prim part raised by her priest grandfather, wanted to make one last attempt to protest to Nobunaga, to beg him to stop his son, but one look told her his expression hadn’t changed. He looked furious and cold and in no mood to help her out.

She glanced back at Nobukatsu, and relaxed slightly. Though Nobukatsu’s expression was amused and devilish it was still open than his father’s unchanging expression, and he'd already made it clear he hadn't wanted this any more than she had.

She suddenly felt a finger flick her nub and she gave a low screech in shock at the heat it immediately caused to run through her.

“You’re not just wet, you’re soaked,” Nobukatsu replied with a devilish laugh. “You’re a little pervert, princess, getting turned on by me while my dad watches right over there.”

“N-no!” she protested, but the rest of her thought was lost as he flicked and rubbed her nub, causing her body to grow tighter and tighter with need. She was close to something, she could _feel_ it.

He sucked on her nipple, rolling it in his mouth as his fingers began mimicking his tongue’s movements on her other breast and her clit. Her body arched as she felt herself grow closer and closer. She was almost there!

“P-please!” she shouted again desperately, but this time it wasn’t for him to stop.

But that was exactly what he did.

“Stop?” he asked with a glint in his eyes.

She squirmed against him in too much need to think about what he was asking. What had he asked again?

“N-no?” she choked out hesitantly.

“Then please what?” he asked slowly licking his way around a stiff nipple. “Do you want to come?”

“P-please,” she whimpered as her hips unconsciously rolled against him. No apparently had been the wrong answer, so she defaulted back to begging him.

“Answer me." He teasingly slipped the tip of one finger inside her.

She rocked against the finger without thinking, trying to take more of it in. “Y-yes!” she shouted, hoping that was the right answer.

“Good girl,” he rumbled, pressing down on her clit as he thrust the finger all of the way inside her.

She screamed as her body tightened and clenched around his finger, her body freezing as pleasure washed over her in overwhelming waves.

“You’re sensitive, aren’t you?” he purred as he slowly licked around her nipple and thrust his finger inside her as she spasmed. “I’ve never had a woman come so fast in my arms from so little. I’m not even inside of you yet.”

She barely registered his words as she panted, trying to regain her thought, but her brain was a muddled mess.

He glanced towards his father and then back at her with a shrug. “We’re still on, princess." He nipped her shoulder lightly. “And now you’ll have to pay for enticing me.”

He quickly undressed and then lifted her onto his naked lap as he shoved her clothes as out of the way as he could with her bindings.

“Now for the fun part,” he told her as he slipped one finger and then a second inside her.

“N-no,” she protested but he began kissing her again as he worked his fingers in and out of her until she found herself shifting her hips to spread her legs more. And then, before she knew it, she was rocking her hips with his thrusts.

He laughed. “Look at how turned you are. You’re even spreading your legs for me, princess. What a dirty, dirty girl.”

She shook her head to deny his words. “N-no-o, I-I’m not,” she said as her hips rocked against his fingers. “I-I’m not!”

“Then I’ll have to show you how perverted you really are." He removed his fingers from her, and gripped his erection with one hand and angled it. He then rubbed himself against her clit and her opening over and over again as she shuddered against him.

It was the best feeling she'd ever experienced as he slipped against her.

Just as he pressed against her to slide inside, Nobunaga suddenly barked, “Enough!”

She looked at him in shock.

“Come here, girl,” he demanded. His expression and tone both had only softened slightly.

“Looks like you’re up, princess." Nobukatsu sounded amused, despite the fact that he was left fully aroused and covered in her liquid. The sight alone made her flush when she glanced down unconsciously. “I wonder if you’ll give me half-siblings?”

Nobukatsu released his grip on her and shoved her right towards Nobunaga, and she tumbled right into his lap. Nobunaga tugged her into the same position Nobukatsu had had her in as she sat on his lap, but Nobunaga was sitting on a western style chair and not the floor.

Nobunaga suddenly kissed her deeply, intertwining their tongues as he pressed his erection against her opening. Like Nobukatsu, he rolled himself against her entrance and her clit, but it felt like he was bigger.

And then after a moment, he pushed himself inside.

She pulled away from his mouth in shock at the entry and the sting of it, and yelped.

“S-stop! Please!” she begged and found herself glancing in Nobukatsu’s direction for help. Bound as she still was, she could do nothing on her own to free herself.

But despite her pleas, her body was gradually unclenching around his length, and instead of pain, it suddenly began to feel good to have him inside her.

“Don’t look at my son while I’m inside you, girl,” Nobunaga growled. She glanced at him in shock as he rolled a nipple sharply in punishment and she cried out.

“Maybe she doesn’t know who she wants inside her." Nobukatsu rose and moved closer to her. “Or maybe she’s being greedy.”

As soon as he reached her, Nobukatsu touched her. She cried out as she suddenly felt her other nipple and clit being pinched and rolled by his hands as he pressed himself against her back. She clenched around Nobuanga’s flesh at the pleasure, causing him to grunt and thrust deeper inside of her.

“Do you mind today, Father?” Nobukatsu asked as she whimpered and clenched around Nobunaga again. “I think she’s asking for it.”

“Do as you like,” Nobunaga replied through slightly clenched teeth.

The fingers dropped from her clit and rolled around her labia before slipping around to her backside as she felt Nobukatsu press his naked body fully against hers.

And then just as Nobunaga pulled himself nearly all of the way out and slid himself inside again, Nobukatsu pumped a wet finger inside of her ass.

She squirmed as Nobunaga gripped her hips to hold her still, trying to adjust to the sensations of them inside her. Her head dropped onto Nobunaga’s shoulder as she clenched her teeth, because squirming only made the heat race through her more, and she suddenly wasn't sure she could bear it.

“You like that, don’t you?” Nobukatsu whispered in her ear before nipping her lobe. “Then I bet you’ll love this.”

He worked in a second finger as Nobunaga began slowly thrusting deeply inside her and she couldn’t keep her voice quiet as she moaned. Between the fingers and Nobunaga inside her and the hand rolling her nipple she could feel herself going closer and closer to the explosive pleasure she'd felt the first time with Nobukatsu.

“Not this time.” Nobukatsu pulled his fingers out. “Not without me.”

He suddenly pressed his erection against her and shoved himself inside as Nobunaga began kissing her deeply once more, thrusting his tongue into her mouth at the same pace he was working himself inside her. Nobunaga muffled her surprised shout at his son's entry with his kiss, and moments later, just like with Nobunaga, the sting faded and all she felt was pleasure.

They pressed against each other inside as they thrust and she couldn’t help but squirm as the heat began building faster than before.

It was wrong, this was wrong. It _had_ to be wrong.

It was so wrong and yet her body responded to it so strongly, and she was afraid that she might crave this feeling again.

“Ah! Keep moving like that, girl,” Nobunaga growled against her lips as she rocked herself against him. “Just like that. Again.”

Nobukatsu bit down on her ear as his hands moved to hold her waist just above where his dad had a grip on her hips and they both forced her to keep her hips moving in time with their pace even though she was stiffening and growing tighter with tension.

She was clenching around them even tighter as she began whimpering and moaning against Nobunaga’s lips loudly.

She was so close now and she needed just a little more…

She felt something suddenly flick her clit and then roll it and she screamed as her body tightened and pleasure began swimming through her body once more. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe; all she could do was drown in the pleasure rushing through her.

Fingers dug into her waist and hips as both men thrust harder still, driving her even more deeply into her own climax.

And then Nobukatsu began spilling himself inside her just moments before his dad did.

The room was full of panting when her mind finally cleared the haze.

Nobunaga leaned against the chair and her body was slumped on top of his, far too drained to move.

“You were right, whelp,” Nobunaga admitted as Nobukatsu pulled away and sat on the floor in front of him. “About her.”

Her eyes widened and she flushed but didn’t dare move and be forced to look into either man’s eyes. She didn't think she could, not after what had happened, after what they'd done.

“She could be fun to keep around,” Nobunaga added as a hand wrapped around her neck possessively and Nobukatsu laughed as she felt her entire body heat in embarrassment.

“I told you she was,” Nobukatsu replied smugly. “You’ll have to let me know if she wants a round two.”

Nobunaga made a _hmph_ like sound.

“She’s mine now,” Nobunaga replied tightening his grip as she buried her face against Nobunaga’s naked chest in shame.

And before she could wonder what she was supposed to do about this twist of fate, Nobunaga slipped a hand down and began fondling her clit again.

And then fondling turned into _more_.


End file.
